1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuring high-performance magnetic disk drives, and more particularly, to adaptively allocating data storage tracks to improve and optimize seek performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In a high performance magnetic disk drive, seek performance is an important feature. Improving the seek performance improves the disk drive's response time to data read and write requests.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improving the seek performance of a disk drive. The present invention satisfies this need.